<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I The Answer To Your Prayers? by madeinessos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768437">Am I The Answer To Your Prayers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos'>madeinessos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Eldritch, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Groping, Horror, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There, in the midst of all these reddish sandstones, was a small copse of trees. Verdant. Maddening. Almost god-like, for it was all Suheir could do to keep herself from dropping to her knees, to her hands, on her belly even, and crawling the rest of this wretched way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knight/The Princess She Awakens With A Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I The Answer To Your Prayers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts">rosestone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To rosestone, whose request title includes the amazing sentence, "fuck me up," and to WDLF3, delightfully chaotic: cheers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suheir parted her lips. Windburnt and trembling. Pleading. Parted not for the first time. And not for the first time she was met only with her makeshift veil, the cotton damp with her own sweat and tears. She snatched a wet gasp. She willed it to be wet.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>She could kill – oh by the rivers – she would kill for even a stain of water. A god’s tear drop, hell, a god’s spit, anything would do. Anything.</p><p>Anything?</p><p>What?</p><p>She shook off that thought with a hoarse chuckle. Of course, this only made a dry ache throb behind her eyes. Of course. Her godsdamned reward for getting a grip on herself.</p><p>Hitching her saddlebag up one arm and tucking her helmet more firmly under the other, Suheir resumed walking.</p><p>A god’s spit, now where had that come from?</p><p>A god’s tear drop, though, now that was more promising. Which god, though? Were these dry, sweltering wilds also ruled by her kingdom’s gods? Would their tear drops be salty or sweet?</p><p>But.</p><p>Haven’t you heard, Suheir asked herself with a snort. Never take sweets from strangers.</p><p>That saying had been a constant feature of Suheir’s childhood. So constant that it had become mundane. Like wishing your elders a good morning. Like early bedtimes, and snacking on lavash smeared with butter to her heart’s content. Like daydreaming in a hammock under an olive tree for hours, and magic stories.</p><p>Well. All of that didn’t seem to be mundane now.</p><p>Besides, there were even no damned strangers around here. Nobody else in these dry, sweltering, and damned wilds but Suheir herself.</p><p>High above her the sun, cloudless and sweating, pulsed in agreement.</p><p>It also pulsed behind her eyes. Godsdamned sun of the wilds.</p><p>Was it silly, then, groping this far back in her head? No. Yes. But what else could she do? She had to amuse herself somehow. She had to have something somehow. She –</p><p>Suheir paused.</p><p>Squinted. And squinted some more. Sweat blurred the edges of her vision. She was almost out of breath. For who knew how long now, she’d been almost out of breath. What was that thing over there, then? Just the heat playing tricks with her mind?</p><p>Suheir squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>Blinked them open, and blinked rapidly.</p><p>There! What she was seeing right now – was it real?</p><p>There, in the midst of all these reddish sandstones, was a small copse of trees. Verdant. Maddening. Almost god-like, for it was all Suheir could do to keep herself from dropping to her knees, to her hands, on her belly even, and crawling the rest of this wretched way.</p><p>Suheir tried to take a deep, fortifying breath. It scratched down her throat and came out as a wheeze. A parched sore thing.</p><p>And so with a pained grunt, Suheir started to drag herself onwards.</p><p>Her booted feet had never felt more unwieldy.</p><p>But the leaves over there, they looked so green. Glossy. That sight was all the fortifying breath that Suheir needed.</p><p>Her saddlebag banged against her leg and clattered along the dry ground. With her remaining strength Suheir jerked it higher; she didn’t want it to end up too tattered. This saddlebag, see, and her gauntlets and jazerant stuffed in it, were all that remained of her horse.</p><p>The air seemed fresher now. Wetter, no?</p><p>Was she only dreaming? What if she’d gone mad with thirst and there was really nothing over there, no wet greenness after all?</p><p>Suheir plodded on. Jaw tight. Her eyes were stinging.</p><p>She focused on her boots, on something indubitably real.</p><p>And groped some more.</p><p>The olive trees and the hammock in her village were gone. All that remained were this saddlebag and Suheir’s ragged panting. Her kingdom was burning. The priests had wailed about destruction and the combined wrath of the sky god, the land god, and the river god. As a desperate attempt, the high priest had brought out some unheeded ornamental scrolls and started babbling about children’s magic stories involving kisses and then, inexplicably, arrested the men amongst the knights. Suheir had been lucky to be spared. She’d been lucky, afterwards, to have escaped.</p><p>Or so she’d thought.</p><p>She didn’t feel so lucky out here, beyond her kingdom’s cursed walls. Out here, it was just prolonged despair. Quiet. Lonely. So very drawn-out that it felt like everything in her had dried up. Even despair itself had dried up. And out here, there was nowhere else to escape to.</p><p>Suheir refused to feel guilty about running out at the first whisper of arrests. Why should she feel guilty, when the women amongst the knights had been permitted to continue going about their duties?</p><p>But what were the duties of her holy order? The safety of the people and the kingdom, foremost amongst them. The safety of her friends, of the few left of the family she’d known, of those who had been her lovers. And Suheir? She’d fled at the third report of misfortune, just after the locusts had descended on the northern farms. It had also been the fourth instance of unrest in a fortnight. Dread had run a clammy finger down her nape and seized her heart, and she had fled, and she refused to feel guilty. The refusal had gnawed at her in the beginning.</p><p>Now, most of the time, there was only nothing.</p><p>There was –</p><p>Suheir blinked.</p><p>A mere step away, the darkness of rich earth. The soothing coolness of leafy shadows. A mere step away.</p><p>Could it be –</p><p>She blinked again.</p><p>She’d done it.</p><p>She’d done it!</p><p>Her tight gasps pounded in her ears.</p><p>Dazed, Suheir half-staggered half-ran the rest of the way. Scents sweet and dewy slammed into her, deliciously. She’d done it!</p><p>Greens and browns, pinks and lush blues. Bright and melting in her sweat-stained, tear-filled vision. <em>You did it!</em> the colours seemed to murmur. They all lurched. Her domed helmet – that art of inscribed steel and fine mail and cloth veil – tumbled down, as did her saddlebag. And then Suheir was palming soft dark earth and rubbing damp green grass, and a heady freshness filled her nose.</p><p>She could cry. She wanted to cry, but she didn’t know what for.</p><p><em>Then cry</em>, murmured the grass.</p><p>But Suheir had only dryness. Had only parched throat. Had only thirst, and –</p><p>– and when Suheir lifted her cheek from the grass, there, right in front of her, the cool wet freshness.</p><p>
  <em>Closer. So close.</em>
</p><p>Suheir dragged herself on her arms and elbows. She peered at the water. The parched, sore creature had black curls falling just past her chin and over her eyes – which was good, for Suheir hadn’t got the patience to see what she had become just now. No, there were more important things: she was so very thirsty.</p><p><em>Then drink</em>. The sun glinted on the clear green water.</p><p>Suheir lowered her face to the water.</p><p>Oh gods.</p><p>Oh, gods. So wet against her lips. So sweet on her tongue. A sweet wet blessing caressing her throat. A shiver tore through Suheir, licked up her spine, ran feather-light fingers down her arms, curled luxuriously in her belly. Her trembling hands curled into the lush earth. She had never known such pleasure. <em>Drink me.</em> And then Suheir opened her mouth wider. Lapped up as much as she wanted, turning sloppy in her eagerness, greedy for the cool wetness now staining her chin and her cheeks and even her brow.</p><p>The sweet water smiled against Suheir’s lips.</p><p>Suheir opened her eyes.</p><p>She jerked back – she was grabbed.</p><p>The world lurched again. And Suheir found herself flat on her back.</p><p>The breath knocked out of her, pressed down and straddled by –</p><p>“Who are you?” Suheir was panting.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Suheir stared.</p><p>Everything about Her seemed expansive. Endless. The very air around them seemed to be enough for Her lungs alone. A thick curly mane falling past Her naked hips, Her hair was the colour of salt, the smears of blood and grime on it looking even more discomfiting in contrast. Her eyes bore into Suheir’s, flatly, worryingly impassive, so much so that Suheir couldn’t even take comfort in the fact that they were the green of the water or of a fistful of olives left out in the sun. Her jaw was uneven. Her skin was cool and the same shade as the reddish sandstones at twilight. There were traces of dull, melted gold on her temples and along her heavy brows. Her years, Suheir supposed, could be anywhere from fifty to a hundred-and-fifty.</p><p>Her lips, though. Full, and stretching into a wide smile, and drawing ever closer. Her teeth – salt and pale gold sand.</p><p>Something clammy touched Suheir’s nape.</p><p>Keeping her voice steady, she repeated, “Who are you?”</p><p>“Shhhhhhhh,” She whispered, the soft rustling of shifting sands. Slowly, She ran a cool fingertip across Suheir’s brow. “Shhhhhhhh” Back and forth. And back, whisper-light, and forth. Soothing and cool, and back.</p><p>Her impassive eyes and smiling mouth were now only a breath away. She didn’t have eyelashes.</p><p>“Right. Right, why don’t we just –” Suheir tried to twist away, but Her thighs were iron. “I’m under oath, my lady. But just let me up and – ”</p><p>She gripped Suheir’s jaw. “I am,” Her voice rustled, “still thirsty.”</p><p>“Well so am I, now – ”</p><p>Her blunt nails bit into Suheir’s jaw, and then the tip of Her tongue was kissing a thin moist line along Suheir’s upper lip. Then She hummed, the sound dry and flat. “I almost,” She said, “thought you would not come.”</p><p>Suheir was trying to say, “What? What in the damned heavens are you talking about?” when Her hands wrapped themselves around Suheir’s wrists in an iron grip and Her tongue slipped past Suheir’s lips. Insistent, relentless, a sly quick thing. It was mostly dry at first. But She kept chasing the sweet water from across Suheir’s tongue, from the roof of Suheir’s mouth, and from behind Suheir’s upper teeth. One of Her hands seized a fistful of Suheir’s hair and used it to tilt her head, and She was pressing Her tongue flat on the corner of Suheir mouth, across her wet cheek, Her teeth dripping now and sharp along Suheir’s jaw, Her kisses down Suheir’s throat molten and open-mouthed, Her grip on Suheir’s hair stinging. Her curly mane kept falling over both of them like a veil of salt, and Her musk, heavy and humid, was all over Suheir, like Her lips and teeth and tongue.</p><p>And Suheir couldn’t keep up.</p><p>Dizzy, she gasped and gasped and felt like she was drowning.</p><p>Suheir wanted to grab something. Some anchor. She felt so open. Shattered. Melting under Her. Suheir couldn’t understand. Even the glimpses of the skies beyond the canopy, skies turning the colour of old blood, didn’t make sense.</p><p>She returned to Suheir’s mouth, this time languid. Smug. The sight sent a dull shock through Suheir: it reminded her of herself after downing a jugful of cool water, or after coming up from loving a woman’s cunt.</p><p>Sucking on Suheir’s bottom lip, Her hands slipped under Suheir’s frayed tunic. They were heavy hands. Hands that were made to wrench and grasp. Possessive. Naturally inclined towards claws or fists. They mapped the span from Suheir’s hipbone to her ribs, pausing to scratch at her clenched belly and to dip one suggestive finger into Suheir’s bellybutton. Her thumbs dragged underneath Suheir’s breasts, and then She was twisting Suheir’s nipples. Hard.</p><p>With a jolt, Suheir keened into Her mouth and arched her back. The sting went straight to Suheir’s cunt, and she hated it. Dimly, she knew she ought to hate it.</p><p>Her laugh filled Suheir’s mouth. Her thighs wrapped themselves around Suheir more tightly, Her hips rolling leisurely.</p><p>“I am so,” She said, “glad that you have come.” She kneaded Suheir’s breasts, before returning to pinching her nipples. Goose prickles and lightning. Suheir shuddered violently.</p><p>“I was so,” She continued, “lonely, you see. Waited so long, you see. And you, thirsty as I am. Unholy as I was. Perfect.” Her lips smiled so widely. “I tasted you. I know you now.”</p><p>She bit down on Suheir’s lip. Smeared the coppery scent when She forced Her way into Suheir’s mouth again, wrapped Her lips around and sucked hard on Suheir’s tongue again. When She leaned back, thumbs circling Suheir's tight nipples, Her lips gleamed redly.</p><p>Someone was whimpering and moaning. Still trembling, Suheir grit her teeth. </p><p>Suheir could feel the heat of Her cunt on her thigh. Sweat was starting to bead above Her lip, and glistening on her heavy breasts. If She were any other woman, Suheir would be licking it off by now, would be wrapping her lips around Her hard nipples, joyfully sucking, squeezing.</p><p>But She leaned down again, until Her impassive eyes, no pupils and no eyelashes, were close enough to kiss. The colour of the water here, the colour of olives eaten in the hammock back home.</p><p>And they were yawning, widely.</p><p>One iron forearm was slung across Suheir’s chest. The heel of Her other hand settled on Suheir’s collarbones, Her fingertips grazing along Suheir's throat.</p><p>As if from a great distance Suheir got the sense that she ought to be flailing away, and running, and running, and running as far away from Her as she could.</p><p>“Shhhhh,” She said, a bit breathy. “No need for that –” She sucked on Suheir’s bottom lip again, almost consideringly, before saying – “Suheir. No need,” She rasped, “for that. My Suheir. My saviour. You will take me home. One flesh. One heart. Happy end.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Dua Lipa’s “Hotter Than Hell.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>